


Déjame ser tu mundo

by aless_anzal



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Hades - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Persephone - Freeform, basura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aless_anzal/pseuds/aless_anzal
Summary: Por favor perdóname, tengo demonios en mi cabeza, intentando alimentarme con mentiras hasta que muera, intentando alimentarme de inseguridades que no se como quitar, perdóname...
Relationships: fratt
Kudos: 2





	Déjame ser tu mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo esta inspirado en la maravillosa imagen de nixie-deangel en Tumblr  
> https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/search/FRATT

El sonido del neón, se intensificaba cada vez más, las voces de personas comenzaban a hacerse mayor, el olor del alcohol golpeo la cara de Matt, la música retumbaba en sus oídos, Foggy y Karen, hablaban de lo genial que sería esta noche y lo bien que se la pasara Matty.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?, mis pies están matándome- dijo molesto Matty, un poco enojado ya que, el día de hoy fue un día muy ocupado, llegaron nuevos casos, las personas en su oficina solo fueron a quejarse y hablarle como si no pudiera trabajar por no poder ver.

\- ¡Si, llegamos ¡- Karen daba pequeños saltos a lo que foggy solo sonreía

-Tenemos que entrar, no saben lo difícil que fue conseguir un par de entradas - Foggy decía con orgullo, mientras guiaba a los demás a la entrada

-nombre- dijo el hombre que se encargaba de cuidar la puerta, con una voz ronca y sumado a su aspecto varonil y duro lo hacia un poco espeluznante

\- a nombre de Foggy Nelson- el hombre abrió la puerta de cristal y dejo pasar a los tres amigos, la música aumento y notaron que era rock, el olor del alcohol aumentó y todo lo que podía pensar Matt era que quería un Whisky con urgencia.

\- Wow, este lugar es hermoso- afirmo Karen

\- Karen, estoy ciego- solo Matt con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras la boca de Karen se abrió con sorpresa y lo último que pudo hacer fue soltar una risita que denotaba que estaba avergonzada.

-ahí columnas blancas emulando Grecia, el pasillo de recepción tiene garrones con narcisos y lavanda, las paredes tienen tapices con escenas de dioses y héroes, el piso es negro, oh y hay esculturas blancas- terminando Foggy de decir para describir el lugar

\- será mejor que nos apuremos, un poco de fiesta no mata a nadie- Foggy tomo el brazo de Karen y Matt y apresuro su paso, tanto Karen como Foggy estaban emocionados, Matt lo noto por el aumento de su ritmo cardiaco.

Karen soltó un pequeño grito de emoción y giro la cabeza hacia Foggy que la miro con la misma cara, el sonido se intensifico, Inframundo era conocido por dar música en vivo, las bandas se presentaban durante una noche, lo cual lo hacía todavía más exclusivo, la zona del bar se encontraba medianamente sola, la mayoría de las persona se encontraban bailando, danzando en sintonía con otros cuerpos, los gritos de la euforia también estaban en el aire, la música sonaba invitando a todos a pecar, dejando consumir su fruto prohibido solo por esa noche, Karen tomo la mano de Foggy , lentamente, enroscando sus denos en le brazo del contrario y comenzado a caminar hacia el grupo de personas, bailando.

-No- dijo Foggy con firmeza, pero su cara no demostraba los mismo

\- me quedare con Matty- soltó la mano de Karen y tomo el brazo de Matt.

\- Foggy, no tienes que hacerlo, yo estaré en el bar, créeme estaré bien- termino Matt, alejando su brazo de Foggy

-No, me niego, podría pasarte algo- Foggy estaba estresado, no quería dejar a su amigo solo, no en un club.

\- Opino lo mismo Matt, no es que no confié en ti, no confió en los demás idiotas de este lugar- termino Karen, tomando el brazo de Matt como lo había hecho con anterioridad Foggy.

\- BASTA LOS DOS, ustedes deben divertirse, bailen, estaré en el bar tomando un bien merecido whisky, mientras ustedes se estarán divirtiendo, soy ciego no inútil- Matt tomo una expresión seria, ya cansado de lo que hacían Karen y Foggy, entendía su preocupación peor le parecía un poco exagerada, después de todo él fue quien defendió a foggy de los brabucones en la universidad.

\- Ok, solo no te muevas de tu asiento- respondió un resignado Foggy

\- Si mamá- Matt rio y después le siguió Karen.

Karen tomo el brazo de Foggy y lo guio a la multitud de personas que estaban bailando al compás de nada, movían sus cuerpos con sensualidad y e movimiento de manos simulaba las olas del mar, Las caderas hacían los mismo buscando conectar con otro ser, parecía que Foggy ni Karen encajarían en esa danza, pero no importa, bailarían lo que les plazca, de la forma que quieran, al fin y al cabo, ¿es el inframundo, no?

-Un whisky, por favor- Matt escuchaba la música que tocaba la banda y pensaba en lo que haría después de esta noche, después de todo es viernes, talvez continuaría en audiolibro de juego de tronos o podría continuar con el caso que se le asigno, podría hacer un poco de ejercicio o …

\- ¿Está ocupado el asiento sunshine? - una voz grave, lo saco de sus pensamientos, Matt no respondió, tan solo decidido ignorarlo talvez se iría si así lo hacía.

\- Sabes es una falta de respeto no contestar una pregunta- dijo otra vez el hombre.

\- Sabes, una gran lección de vida es no, hables con extraños- Matt finalizo, mientras esperaba su bebida

\- Francis Castle o puedes llamarme Frank- Frank dibujo en su cara una sonrisa y tomaba asiento al lado de Matt

\- ¿Un placer? - Matt tomo su bebida y le daba un trago, deleitándose por el sabor de esta, ignorando a su acompañante, después de ese y pequeño momento, busco entre el bolso de sus pantalones su billetera.

\- Agrégalo a la cuenta de _Hades_ \- dijo Frank, mientras volteaba a ver a Matt.

\- Por pagar mi trago no asegura que te daré mi nombre, señor Castle- Matt siguió bebiendo.

\- Solo dime Frank, aunque no lo parezca no soy un señor- Frank sonrió buscando descifra que sucedía con el hombre a su lado.

\- Podría volver a presentarme, para que estés más cómodo- Frank se acomodo en su asiento, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Frank Castle, tengo 27 años, me gusta el buen café y un buen libro- soltó lo último con un suspiro y una sonrisa, Matt al escuchar lo último reprimió una risa y pensó “este sujeto es un idiota”

\- Hola, mi nombre es Matt Murdock, tengo 26 años. Me gusta una buena taza de vodka en la mañanas- Matt siguió tomado de su bebida.

\- Sabes lo del libro y el café fue sarcasmo- Frank dijo queriendo alargar mas la platica con el singular sujeto.

\- oh, no tenía idea- la voz de Matt fue exagerada y burlona.

\- Me temía eso- ahora fue turno de Frank de mofarse de la broma del contrario.

\- eres tan buen samaritano, te preocupas tanto por los demás, ¡mi héroe! - Matt levanto su mano a su cabeza para después bajarla a la altura de su pecho y simulando estrujar su corazón.

\- Lo sé, causo esa impresión en las personas- Frank siguió con la broma.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que un alma como tu pueda perdonarme? - Matt seguía jugando y esta vez junto sus manos en posición de rezar.

\- Bueno podrías decirme como una criatura como tú, termino en un agujero como este- Frank dijo calmado.

\- Por que lo haría, si te lo digo se acaba el misterio- Mat finalizo alzando los hombros y siguió disfrutando el momento.

\- Dímelo y talvez te conceda un deseo- Matt tan solo sonrió y pensó, “¿Este tipo quien se cree?”

\- Talvez solo vine a buscar un sentimiento de una noche- Matt respondió con chulería, estaba a punto de voltearse hasta que la voz de su contrario lo interrumpió.

\- Por Favor, si quisieras tendrías a quien sea a tus pies y por la forma que vas vestido, no conoces muy bien el _inframundo_ \- Matt levanto las cejas y cuestiono a su compañero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres a como vengo vestido? - Matt pensaba que la ropa que eligió Karen era inapropiada o algo peor, vulgar.

\- Si, camisa roja, pantalones negros ajustado y lentes de sol rojos, incluso estando en interior- Frank dijo, sorprendido, enserio el chico a su lado no sabía que se veía exquisito.

\- ¿Es bueno o es malo? - Matt estaba inseguro, en su cabeza se escuchaba bien, pero era diferente a como se veía.

\- Es espectacular- Frank elogio, y realmente se veía espectacular

\- Frank, si quieres sexo olvídalo- Matt dijo con fuerza, estaba dispuesto a retirarse sabiendo que no debía hacerlo.

\- Por que pediría lago tan mundano. Podrías empezar dándome tu número- ok, esa respuesta dejo a Matt, perplejo.

Matt no se la daría, el sujeto estaba loco, como podría dárselo, se conocían hace una hora, pero por otro lado el subconsciente de Matt le decía que lo hiciera, que lo hiciera a la mierda, no perdía nada, solo faltaba que Matt decidiera a cuál de sus pensamientos elegir,

-No creo que sea correcto, nos conocemos hace una hora- Matt estaba inseguro, claro que quería darle su número, pero no podía correr ese tipo de riesgo, podría aparecer muerto en la mañana y seria su culpa por dejar pasar a un desconocido.

-Bueno, conocí a mi exesposa en un bar y a la semana nos casamos- Frank lo dijo con tan seguridad que Matt arrugo la cara en señal clara de incomodidad.

\- ¡Enserio ¡- Matt no podía creerlo, el tipo que estaba a su lado había estado casado una vez.

\- No, claro que no- Frank soltó una carcajada, pero Matt no podía reírse.

\- Que broma de mal gusto- Matt se dio la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba la banda en turno, a pesar de no poder ver, escuchaba la música, la lírica y lo sonido de la guitarra, las respiraciones después de hacer una nota larga, se podía decir Matt disfrutaba del sonido que rodeaba todo, lo ayudaba a darse una idea clara en su cabeza de como era el mundo y los posibles cambios que puedo haber pasado.

\- Intentaba ser gracioso, no pensé que te incomodaría- Frank se encontraba arrepentido, enserio no quiso hacer pasar un mal momento al chico a su lado.

\- Lo siento, sobreactúe de mala manera, si fue graciosa, solo que lo dijiste de un amanera tan segura que enserio creería que tienes una exesposa- Matt, bebió del whisky.

\- Si quieres mi número tendrás que anotarlo- Matt cedió a los deseos de su egoísmo, pensaba que si Frank quera salir con el debía saber que estaba ciego.

\- ¿Por qué?, no será mejor que lo anotes en una servilleta- Frank estaba desconcertado, sabía que el lindo sujeto a su lado podría darle un numero falso, Frank quería salir con él, pero si lo Matt lo rechazaba, lo aceptaría como todo un caballero.

\- Talvez no lo has notado, soy ciego- Frank quedo frio, no había pensado eso antes, todo cobraba sentido ahora, las gafas de sol, las preguntas acerca como iba vestido, el bastón al lado del asiento de Matt, Frank se pateó el trasero mentalmente, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?, en algunos días Frank se sorprendía de lo lento que podía ser al no darse cuenta de las cosas.

Frank guardo silencio, en un giro el ambiente entre los dos cambio, y la incomodidad era palpable, la música sonaba de fondo, miles de cuerpo se encontraban hablando con el universo, muchos le rezaban al baile, convirtieron sus lágrimas en fuego, en algún momento la daza fue la única lengua conocida, pero al otro lado de ese paraíso se encontraban dos hombres inseguros de lo que querían, un comentario pudo destruir todo por lo que habían estado trabajando, la nula capacidad de Matt pudo ahuyentar a alguien de esa manera. Matt se comenzaba a sentir mal cuando el silencio reino, las manos sudorosas, quería escapar, volar y lejos llegar pero sus estúpidos pies le impedían dar esa acción, frustrado, Matt decidido revivir la conversación, intentando esconder el cuerpo de la otra, fingir como si no hubiera pasado aquello, pretender que ese comentario no se hizo o seguir la plática, la discapacidad de Matt era obvia, muchos lo trataban como si fuera cristal, pocos sabían que Matt era muchas cosas como, un abogado, un ángel, un pecador pero no un pequeño niño asustado.

-Lo siento yo…- Frank fue interrumpido, - No diga nada, fue hace tanto tiempo, no hace falta llorar en lo que roto esta- Matt soltó aquello tranquilo, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada del otro.

\- ¿Todavía quieres mi número? - la pregunta de Matt fue directa, fue un disparo directo y certero, solo había dos respuestas, si o no

\- Me encantaría- La respuesta de Frank sorprendió a Matt, Matt sonrió, negando con la cabeza y pensando que Frank era un verdadero demente.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres amigos salían a las 3 de la mañana del club, había sido una buena noche, los tres amaban hacerle tributo a la luna, los tres eran animales nocturnos, siempre buscando estar tan cerca del sol, olvidando que el sol es celoso y no comparte cielo con mortales.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas Matty? - Karen quería saberlo, mientras ella y Foggy bailaban, ella se dio cuenta que Matt hablaba con un hombre y parecía que la platica fue amena, Karen ama a Matt, es como un hermano para ella, no podía permitir verlo lastimado.

\- Se llama Frank, lo conocí en el club, pago mi bebida- lo ultimo lo soltó en un susurro, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

\- Interesante- Foggy soltó eso mas agrio que lo que quería proyectar, no pudo evitarlo, Matt tenía cierta afición hacia personas que no le traían nada bueno, Elektra, la naturaleza de ella, violenta, impulsiva, siempre traía el corazón roto de Matt, por ejemplo, - ¿Sabes en donde trabaja por lo menos? - Foggy lo volteo a ver buscando respuestas, pero Matt solo sonrió y dijo, -Pensemos en esto mañana- terminando la oración con una sonrisa sincera y ganándose una respuesta positiva de ambos, aunque Foggy no estaba muy contento con ello.

Tres amigos regresaban de bailar con el universo, las calles frías eran testigos de ello, el bao en sus bocas acompañaba el camino y dos amigos tenían muchas preguntas y la otro tenía un nombre en mente.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Matt, ¿Qué mierda? - desapareciste todo el fin de semana?- el tono de Foggy era demandante, claramente enojado y Matt lo sabía, lo evito todo el fin de semana, evito el interrogatorio que le haría pasar, - Foggy déjalo en paz, apenas es lunes- Karen se encontraba cansada, odiaba los lunes, Matt agradeció eso, no quería hablar con ellos de lo pasado en el club, a Matt le gusta mantener eso para el mismo, le gusta guardarlo en su corazón pero en algún momento tendría que decírselo a sus amigos.

-Karen basta, no te gustaría saber quién era el misterioso hombre- Foggy tenía que saberlo, quería proteger a su amigo, -Chicos enserio- Matt se encontraba asombrado, en su mente llego la idea que no se le permite tener algún momento privado.

-Se llama Frank Castle- Matt lo dijo de mala gana, claro que estaba un poco enojado pero comprendía la preocupación de sus amigos, - Pago mi bebida y me pidió mi número- Matt finalizo eso con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, - Claro que no aceptaste ¿Verdad?- Foggy lo miro a la cara, buscando que la respuesta de Matt sea de no, Karen rodo los ojos, era una exageración lo que hacía Foggy, -Por favor, ES UN ADULTO, puede tomar daciones- Karen estaba cansada de la actitud de Foggy, - a decir verdad, se lo di- Matt estaba avergonzado, -QUE POR QUE LO HICISTE- Foggy salió de la habitación azotando al puerta, estaba preocupado, no podía ver a su hermano roto por otra persona.

\- Ignóralo, es un poco dramático- el susurro de Karen fue acompañado por una risita, -te sientes bien- Matt puso de cara de confusión, esa pregunta era extraña, - ¿A que te refieres?- Karen sonrió son ternura y tomo las manos de Matt y lo miro, -Sabes te quiero y sé que una nueva persona puede venir y reconstruir todo, sé que te gusta la rutina, por eso pregunto, ¿Quieres a alguien a tu lado?, ¿vale la pena?- Matt no sabía que contestar no se había plantado esa posibilidad, Frank podía venir y con su encanto congelar los cultivos y tierras que Matt había estado trabajando, con un toque podía quemar todo, Matt no sabía si merecía correr el riego.

-No lo sé- el susurro de Matt fue extrañamente tranquilo, Matt no sabia que decir, solo conocía a Frank de unas horas y una cita lo ayudaría a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas y dar una respuesta a la pregunta de Karen.

\- Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Qué planeas decirle a Danny? - Matt casi olvidada a Danny, él le había pedido salir algún día, Matt no era tonto, sabia que detrás de esa propuesta vendría mas salidas y el inminente rechazo hacia Danny.

\- no quiero salir con él, es un agradable joven, pero es solo un amigo- Matt sabia que Danny es atractivo, una vez toco su cara para reconocerlo, nariz recta, barba suave, labios lindos, y pómulos afilados, pero no le atraía, solo era un amigo y lo que menos quería hacer era lastimar a sus amigos, pero en ocasiones hacía falta lastimara a alguien más para elegir qué camino seguir.

\- Deberías decírselo, Danny solo se entusiasma más, no dejes que se crea expectativas, no merece eso- la postura de Karen cambio, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Matt, Matt recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Karen, -tengo miedo, me han lastimado tanto, que no quiero lastimar a nadie- la mente de Matt solo podía pensar en lo roto que estaba, no quería lastimara a nadie incluso si eso significaba estar solo.

\- Mi madre decía que el amor es como un rosa, idealizamos tanto la idea del amor que cuando la arrancamos del jardín nos llevamos una mano plagada de espinas, el amor es hermoso pero también es cruel, los hermanos te pueden traicionar, tus padres te pueden ignorar, tus amigos olvidar, tu pareja dejar, lo ultimo que nos queda es el amor a uno mismo- Karen beso la cien de Matt y se levantó, - Inténtalo Matt, morir sin creer en algo es un acto cobarde- Karen dijo lo ultimo saliendo de la oficina de Matt, El se quedo pensando en las palabras de Karen, quería volar y tocar el sol pero no sabia si sus alas lo ayudarían a llegar tan lejos.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, el nombre de Danny Rand, era la señal que buscaba, tenía que enfrentar a lo que temía, lastimar a alguien.

Matt tomo el teléfono, dio una respiración onda y contesto.

  * Hola-
  * ¡Hola Matt, me pregunta si estas libre le día de hoy ¡. - el tono de Danny era de esperanza y Matt no quería hacerlo, pero tenía.
  * Danny escucha- el tono salió muy bajo, tomo su bastón con fuerza, buscando que le diera la voluntad que le faltaba, -Me halaga toda la proposición que has hecho, eres un buen chico, pero tengo que decir que no, eres mi amigo, no puedo verte como nada más- Matt se encontraba arrepentido, pero era necesario *el amor tiene espinas* las palabras de Karen resonaron en su cabeza
  * Lo sé - la voz de Danny era pequeña, - ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?
  * Claro que si
  * Me tengo que ir, hablamos luego-
  * Claro-



Matt al colgar su dio cuenta que lo último fue incomodo, pero tenía que hacerlo, una parte de él sabía que había hecho lo correcto pero la otra parte, estaba dolido por lastimar a uno de sus amigos, dio un gran respiro y soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones, - tengo que hablar con Foggy- lo dijo para sí mismo, sabía que sería una lucha difícil de ganar.

Matt tomo su bastón y se dirigió a la oficina de Foggy, en su trayecto los sonidos del mudo lo envolvieron, los olores, la tinta, el café, e olor de la pintura, para Matt cada espacio era un mundo totalmente diferente.

Toma la perilla de la oficina, sentía nervios, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones y decidido entrar a la aboca de lobo.

-Foggy tenemos que hablar- Matt demando, - Yo no lo deseo- Foggy siguió con su trabajo ignorando Matt, - no me importa, yo quiero hablar- Matt tomo asiento enfrente de Foggy, - No sé qué sucede o porque actuaste de eso modo, solo quiero conocerlo, ¿están malo querer conocer a alguien?- el sonido de la pluma de Foggy se detuvo, Foggy se lamio los labios, miro la cara de Matt y comenzó a hablar, - perdón por portarme como un idiota, no quiero que te pase nada malo, somos hermanos, tu siempre has sido un gran hombre, que cree en las segundas oportunidades pero tienes que entender que algunas personas no merecen más de una-Foggy se rasco la cabeza por la vergüenza que había hecho una hora antes, -Se que a veces piensas que te sobreprotejo mucho y talvez es verdad, solo que nadie merece tus lágrimas, eres ,mi hermano- Foggy se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a Matt, el correspondió el abrazo- No tienes que preocuparte ya soy un adulto aunque no lo parezca- Foggy rio de la forma elocuente de ese comentario.

\- ¿Sabes que te pondrás? - mierda Matt no lo había pensado, su cita era mañana y claramente se pondría lo primero en su closet, al parecer Foggy tenía otras ideas.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt se encontraba sentado en la mesa de café que acodo con Frank, al ropa que vestía era casual ya la vez informal, camisa azul rey, pantalones de mezclilla negros y para complementar unos zapatos, la ropa fue elegido por Karen y Foggy alegando, *Planeas ir a una cita de esa manera, “el señor del inframundo quedara mortificado”, a decir verdad, iría a su cita como normalmente va a trabajar, Karen le dijo que tenia que verse relajado y fresco, henos aquí, Matt se siente abrumado, siente como si un vacío fuera a consumirlo, su incertidumbre está acabándolo, tenía que verse bien peor su cerebro le estaba causando un gran desastre, escucho una voz delante y su manos sudaron frio cuando se dio cuenta quien era…

-Teves hermoso hoy, Perséfone- Frank le dio ese mote a Matt, si el rey del inframundo por lo tanto Matt era Perséfone por otro lado Matt pensó que el mote era un poco infantil pero no evito que soltara una risa.

\- Buen día Hades, ¿Qué buscas una bella mañana como esta? - Matt siguió el juego, realmente se creó cierta dinámica entre ellos, era innegable la química y los dos lo sabían.

\- Sali el día de hoy con la intención de raptar a tan bello hombre- Frank respondió de forma burlesca, -Oh me alaga tanto señor- Matt cubrió sus mejillas fingiendo que se sonrojaba, -Pero la romanización de un secuestro no es sexi- Frank dio una carcajada por el comentario tan inteligente.

\- Enserio te ves bien Matt, Afrodita esta en colera por tu inmensa belleza- el comentario de Frank hizo sonrojar a Matt.

Matt tenía que preguntar por qué Frank se autodenominaba Hades, el mote del rey de lo muertos puede causar controversia

-tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué hades?- Frank sonrió por la pregunta, ese hombre si que era un despistado, -Soy hades por que el club que llevo se llama inframundo- Matt abrió la boca y dejo escapar una risa baja, Matt podía ser despistado a veces, claro que por eso, el club tenía temática griega, al darse cuenta de eso, la sonrisa baja fue remplazada por una carcajada por la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Dime, Perséfone, ¿Cuál es la profesión que ayuda a tan vulgares mortales? - la broma continuaba, pero la pregunta claramente tenía la intención de saber más del otro.

\- Mi señor, sirvo como abogado, ayudando a tan simples mortales a traer justicia- le encantaba que Matt siguiera la broma, -WOW, me has dejado sin palabras, quien lo diría que tan bella criatura jugara tantas veces con el diablo- Matt rio por la mención del diablo, ya que su apodo era el del diablo por lo despiadado que a veces podía ser, - que puedo decir, el diablo y yo tenemos una cercana relación-.

\- Dígame señor del inframundo, como es que su club tenga más popularidad que Lux, lux es manejada por el mismo “Lucifer”-la pregunta fue una acerca de negocios, pero tenía una carga personal implícita.

\- Como lo has dicho mi bello narciso, el diablo y yo somos amigos, en su tiempo el me ayudo a con subir este lugar, a día de hoy no sé qué ha pasado con él, es o era un buen amigo- Frank fue sincero, no había necesidad de mentir, si quería algo más con el ahora abogado necesitaba ser sincero.

Matt pensó que ese tipo de gestos era un buen signo en una persona, sonrio y continuo con la plática, las aves continuaron con su canto, y dos personas que hace algunos días eran desconocidos se encontraban desnudando su alma,

Los segundos se convirtieron en horas, las horas en días, los días en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años, las flores volvieron a crecer, las olas del mar volvieron a chocar contra las piedras, pero una tormenta se avecinaba, una tormenta que se encontraba en un lado de la habitación, Matt por una pregunta y Frank por una respuesta.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinco años habían pasado, los jóvenes pasaron a ser hombres, habían adoptado un pero de nombre Max aunque Frank siempre le decía cancerbero y cuando iban a pasear y alguien preguntaba por el nombre del can Frank contestaba con una sonrisa cancerbero Matt tan solo dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara y dejaba que la broma siguiera su curso, se habían mudado juntos y su amor crecía cada día más y más pero Frank quería más, solo que se olvidó preguntar que tan bueno era Matt con los cambios repentinos.

Eran las dos de la mañana Matt y Frank se encontraban hablando de su día en general, Matt esperaba a Frank para poder hablar y ahora ellos se encontraban en la cama, hablando y repartiendo besos de vez en cuando, hasta que Frank pregunto,

-Mi amado Matt, eres la luz de mi vida, las flores marchitan al darse cuenta que tú belleza no podrá ser rebasada, eres una persona llena de luz y amor, me encanta la forma que tu cara encaja en mi cuello por eso me pregunto, ¿te gustaría casarte con este idiota enamorado? – los ojos de Frank viajaron al cuerpo quieto como estatua de Matt.

Matt quería morir, porque ahora, porque, por que, por que

-no- el tono de Matt fue casi inaudible, pero Frank escucho aquello y se rompió su corazón. Las lagrimas amenazaban con llegar, quería gritar, y llorar, el amor de su vida cavaba de rechazarlo,

-oh, esta bien, descansa Matthew- el tono de la respuesta Matt fue tenue, se notaba que estaba triste, Frank giro su cuerpo y apago la lampara de noche, los gritos internos amenazaban con salir, los deseos de su corazón querían sacar todo lo que guardaban, quería hundirse en su miseria y gritar en el fondo de esta, pero lo último que consiguió fue una solitaria lagrima y un suspiro final, su mente solo pedía piedad por este momento, Frank comenzó a pensar si este seria el final, este sería el momento donde los trigales se secarían.

\- Frank lo siento tanto, pero tienes que entender que si me caso con Tigo llegara un momento donde te cansaras de mí, solo soy o, un abogado solo eso, y si te vas de mi lado, de mi vida ya no tendría sentido, como olvidar los días de sol que tu y yo pasamos, si me caso con Tigo todo lo que tenemos tendrá un fecha límite, y no puedo, no puedo quedarme viendo cómo te marchas, solo dime ¿me seguirás manado aunque ya no sea joven?, dime Frank, sé que soy un puto egoísta pero no puede ver como te vas a si nada más, SOY UN JODIDO EGOISTA, lo sé pero no puedo aceptar, no puedo aceptar, mi corazón no aguantaría estar solo, llegar a casa y darme cuenta que ya no estas, que Max se ha ido, y que los días de sol son días llenos de tormentas- Matt se soltó en llanto, los años que había pasado que era el amor, habían cobrado venganza, por fin su coraza de seguridad se había roto, dejando expuesto al indefenso ser, que temía, y que rezaba a quien escuchara, pidiendo que el dolor parara.

\- ¡Como puedes pensar eso¡, eres lo que mas amo, como puedes pensar que elegiría a un mortal en vez de a ti, eres inteligente, bondadoso, un buscador de justicia, eres todo lo bueno de este mundo, tenemos una eternidad por delante y no pienso dejarte solo mi bello Perséfone-

Frank tomo la cara de Matt en sus manos y le dio un beso, profundo y cálido, dejando de lado todos sus miedos, limpiando las lágrimas de Matt.

\- ¿Murdock, te gustaría casarte con el idiota de tu novio?- la preguntaba esta hay otra vez, Matt sonrió, juntando sus labios para darle un largo beso en señal de todo lo que es hermosos, - me encantaría casarme con Tigo Hades- Frank tomo a Matt en brazos y lo beso, juntando sus bocas, uniendo sus almas, esa noche dos mortales decidieron compartir una vida juntos, el cielo nocturno fue testigo de ello y las estrellas fueron testigo del amor que estos dos mortales se tenían, el cielo nocturno se pintó de rosa, naranja, rojo en el alba, para dar la bienvenida a dos hombres que ahora son los reyes del inframundo.

A la mente de Matt llego el recuerdo de la pregunta de Karen hace años, ¿Vale la pena?, esa noche Matt pudo contestar eso, claro que Valia la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero te haya gustado <3


End file.
